marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 303
. In this altered reality, Peter and Mary Jane are a common-law couple, as opposed to being married. He wishes he could be an international bounty hunter like Silver Sable, as her biggest problem is capturing a Neo-Nazi that is on the loose.Silver Sable has been on the trail of Neo-Nazi Franz Kraus since . Peter doesn't want to think only about himself and decides to think about his wife. When he returns to their new home at Bedford Towers, Mary Jane has fallen asleep in front of the television.Mary Jane is watching the Late Show with David Letterman. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Particularly since David Letterman has stopped hosting the show in 2015. Letterman makes a joke about Captain America's recent battle with the Serpent Squad in . When Peter turns off the TV, he wakes up Mary Jane who asks if he got any picture for the Daily Bugle. Peter didn't, as it was quiet that evening. When Peter admits that he didn't feel like looking, Mary Jane understands. Peter has a huge decision on if he should accept the job offer in Kansas, especially since Mary Jane doesn't want to give up her life and career in New York City. The couple decides to call it a night and worry about the issue the next morning. The next morning at the Symkarian Embassy, the Sandman is going through a training session for Silver Sable. He destroys a robotic spider with relative ease thanks to his powers. Silver Sable is impressed, but she warns that their current quarry, the Neo-Nazi known as Franz Kraus will not be an easy foe to defeat.Silver Sable states that Franz Kraus' father was a Nazi war criminal that she and the Wild Pack brought to justice. However, as the Sliding Timescale pushes the modern age forward, it would be increasingly impossible for Sable to have caught Kraus' father while he was alive, let alone Kraus still being in his relative prime without some kind of age slowing intervention. At this time, there is no official explanation for this. Silver tells Sandman that she is going to bring in another operative, someone that he is familiar with. A phone call is made, and later that day when Peter Parker arrives at the Daily Bugle, he discovers that the paper is running an advertisement paid for by Silver Sable requesting Spider-Man's assistance. J. Jonah Jameson is upset by this, however, the miser can't turn down the fact that Sable is paying three times the usual fee for a one-page advertisement.Jameson is upset that this is the second time that Silver Sable has used the Bugle to send a message to Spider-Man. The last time she did this was in . Hearing this, Peter decides to see what Sable wants, as it might allow him to take his mind off things. Peter isn't the only one who is trying to get his mind off his current troubles. Across town, Mary Jane is posing for a fashion shoot, but her mind is focused on Peter's job offer. Mary Jane is debating if she should give up her current life for the sake of Peter, wondering if she loves him enough to make such a sacrifice. Later, Spider-Man is at the Symbarian embassy waiting to meet with Silver Sable.One of the stories in the newspaper Spider-Man is reading has a story about the recent destruction of Gamma Base. That happened in . When Silver Sable is ready for him, she is annoyed that he didn't come in through the window like he has in the past, then tells him to come along as he has contracts to sign so he can be paid for his work. Meeting with the Sandman, Silver Sable explains that the pair of them are being hired to case Franz Kraus' headquarters so they can arrange a plan of attack. Even though the Sandman is one of Spider-Man's oldest foes, Spider-Man looks forward to working with him to take down a notorious Neo-Nazi.Spider-Man and Sandman were longtime foes dating back to . At the time of this story, the Sandman had recently reformed, as seen in . Soon the trio are outside the warehouse that Kraus uses as his base of operations. She orders Spider-Man to get a look at the place from above. Spider-Man web-swings up to the roof and slips past the sentry guards. Crawling through the ventilation system, the wall-crawler discovers that Kraus and his men have a large cache of military grade weapons and vehicles. Unfortunately, Spider-Man is clinging to a rotted out board sending Spider-Man falling to the ground. One of the guards hears the hero's landing and goes to investigate. Spider-Man knocks him out, sending him crashing through a wooden crate, smashing it open. Spider-Man is surprised to discover crates filled with drugs. Sneaking around, Spider-Man finds Franz Kraus in his office. He has just been told that the Kingpin's men have agreed to buy the drugs. Kraus intends to use the funds to help form a new Nazi state, as an anti-Semitic answer to the nation of Israel.Franz states that Isreal was formed forty years prior. This should be considered a topical reference relative to the time of publication, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Having heard enough, Spider-Man leaves so he can tell Silver Sable everything that he has heard. Meanwhile, at Bedford Towers, Mary Jane has grown impatient waiting for her husband to come home so they can talk. Deciding to make her own decision on the matter, she goes into the closet and takes out a suitcase. At that moment, Spider-Man is shocked that Silver Sable and Sandman intend to deal with Franz Kraus alone. His suggestions that they at least call the police fall on deaf ears. Unwilling to let the two go alone, Spider-Man's sense of responsibility forces him to accompany them. Inside the warehouse, the Sandman creates a diversion so Silver Sable can go looking for Kraus. Spider-Man provides assistance to the Sandman when an army of Neo-Nazi soldiers in jetpacks join the battle. Spider-Man is distracted by thoughts about the sitaution with his wife, but after a near miss he decides to focus more on the fight at hand. As Spider-Man and Sandman dispatch with the soldiers, Silver Sable deals with Franz Kraus' personal guards. While she is busy with them, the Neo-Nazi attempts to flee, but she manages to catch him, shoving the barrel of her gun down his throat and daring him to give her a reason to pull the trigger. With the battle over, the Neo-Nazis are turned over to the authorities. Jason Pruett is pleased with the results. After making arrangements for getting paid, Spider-Man heads for home. When he gets there, he discovers that Mary Jane has packed a number of bags. At first he thinks that she is leaving him, however she tells Peter that she is going to accompany him to house hunt in Kansas. However, Peter tells her that he decided not to take the job, and he has decided to go back to school so they can stay in New York City. Mary Jane is so happy, she pretends to faint into her husband's arms. Elsewhere in the city, a group of men go over a number of photographs of Spider-Man and have made note of the fact that they were all taken by the same photographer. They then make the decision that by the end of the week, Peter Parker will belong to them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Arnie Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue features a letters page, The Spider's Web. Letters are published from Marc Bailey, Jason Friend, Chris Glaser, and Kurt Stichler. * The new Spider-Man cover logo, which debuted last issue, is also presented as interior art on Page 14, panel 3. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}